Katsuie Shibata
Katsuie Shibata (柴田・勝家, Shibata Katsuie) is a student of P.A. ODA and M.H.R.R., top member of the Five Great Peaks and P.A.O.M. Vice-Chancellor. Leader of the Old School M.H.R.R. military forces. A mighty demon-type elf, the husband of Oichi and Nobunaga Oda brother-in-law. Dual-successor of Katsuie Shibata and the Count of Tilly names. Usually works with Narimasa Sassa. Both Oichi and him are truly devoted to each other, making them a perfect married couple. The most powerful warrior of the Oda. General Information Broadminded, open-hearted and athletic individual, it seems that in older days he was a lone-wolf, but now that he's happily married thanks to History Recreation he lives a fulfilling daily life, to the point that Narimasa Sassa says that Katsuie became really annoying once he got married. History recreation also dictates that he is supposed to end his days surrounded by Hideyoshi Hashiba armies and dying alongside Oichi, but they plan to spend their time happily until that moment. Oichi always makes bento for Katsuie every time he goes to battle. Plot 'Shadows Over Musashi' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era Katsuie was present aboard his own ship, along with the rest of the Five Great Peaks, during a short appearance near the path traveled by the Musashi following the Far Eastern ship's victory against the combined forces of K.P.A. Italia and Tres España. They appear just as Tadatsugu Sakai and Makiko Oriotorai find a Nikyou Crest in front Horizon Ariadust's grave in the middle of the Remorse Way. According to Tadatsugu Sakai conclusions, the reason of this surprise appearance was not a navigational error but a way to "greet" them showing to Musashi that P.A. ODA can see through their stealth mode. No confrontations occurred during this event. 'Later events' Since his formal appearance in Volume 3, Katsuie turns into a very formidable enemy that powerfully stands many times in front of Musashi's journey. During a surprise attack to Musashi with Narimasa Sassa and Kazumasa Takigawa at his side, Katsuie fights against Honda Futayo destroying a part of Tonbokiri. In the Sack of Madgeburg, Katsuie battles against Muneshige Tachibana, Gin Tachibana, Honda Futayo and Gozen Tomoe at the same time with ease, discovering Tonbokiri's core (giving the chance to Matias to destroy it with his Deadly Sin Armament) and only retreating after a lot of effort by Musashi forces and a surprise attack by Turenne. In Volume 4, during the Battle of Nanaojou in Novgorod, Katsuie and P.A. ODA fights tooth and nail to keep Musashi from meeting Oranje, President of Holland. Musashi tries to stop PA ODA from reaching the bottom of Novgorod, where the president of Holland is waiting to reveal information about the Genesis Plan. Katsuie attacks Novgorod's city hall, but Tenzou Crossunite and Nate Mitotsudaira duel against him to keep him to reach Toori Aoi. After an impressive fight by Musashi fighters, Katsuie loses his right arm against Musashi's First and Third Special Agents, losing part of his battle capabilities. When he was about to kill Musashi's First Special Agent using his own arm as a weapon, England forces (F. Walsingham and Walter Raleigh) come to Musashi aid and the ninja is able to evade Katsuie's unconventional attack. As he lost his right arm and is against the combined forces of Sviet Russia, Oshu, England and Musashi, Katsuie is unable to hold his position, but he claims that the arm will grow back. By Volume 5, is confirmed that he already have his arm attached again. Abilities Katsuie is a Strike Forcer · Proximity Military Arts User (近接武術師 · ストライクフォーサー, Kinsetsu bujutsu-shi · Sutoraikufōsā) with a powerful and robust body with divine blessings that augments even more his superhuman fighting abilities. At the expense of natural body growth, he have a extreme skeletal density and muscular system, combining extraordinary attack power with durability. Wielder of the Testamenta Arma Animus Caritas Novum and the Divine Weapon Kamewari, sister sword of Tonbokiri with a similar effect ("to break" instead of "to cut"). His Divine Weapon given because of his membership in the Five Peaks is still unknown. Inherited Names Johann Tserclaes, Count of Tilly (Dutch: Johan t'Serclaes; February 1559 – 30 April 1632), commanded the Catholic League's forces in the Thirty Years' War. He had a string of important victories against the Protestants but was then defeated by forces led by the King Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden. Along with Duke Albrecht von Wallenstein of Friedland and Mecklenburg, he was one of two chief commanders of the Holy Roman Empire’s forces in the first half of the war. Shibata Katsuie (柴田 勝家?, 1522 – June 14, 1583) or Gonroku (権六?) was a Japanese military commander during the Sengoku Period who served Oda Nobunaga. Category:Characters Category:Elven Characters Category:Citizens of P.A. ODA Category:Students of P.A.O.M. Category:Citizens of M.H.R.R. Category:P.A.O.M. Chancellor's Board Members Category:Five Great Peaks Category:Male Characters